Till Death Takes You Apart
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: Jason Gideon has been gone for over eight years now, one after noon a beautiful and bright young women appears at the BAU with news of his passing. Everyone feels heart broken especially Spencer Reid. Will this young women be able to put the pieces back together? Will Spencer be able to put her back together? (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm still writing "Bend before it breaks" but this popped into my head so I figure why not it's helping me relax from my mental breakdowns over exams I just need a 50% to pass wish me luck!**

"Dr. Reid I presume?" A tall brunette stood in front of Spencer's desk; she had pale skin and pink cheeks, her hair was curled inwards like those high class women you see on TV in the fifties... Except she wore no make up but why would be need to? Her face was flawless not an eyelash out of place, her lips were soft and bore no color but she still looked beautiful with her piercing brown eyes, they were pure and clean no flecks of other colours while her hair held natural sun endured auburn streaks that framed her round face.

It was seven in the morning, no one was in the bullpen yet except for Spencer, Hotch was in his office like usual and Garcia in her cave JJ was do to appear next in this half hour bearing four bagels and coffee's for the early morning risers. The genius was not expecting any visitors today or ever really but seeing this beautiful young women was a surprise maybe even joke? By Morgan?

"Uh yes I am... And you are?" Spencer rose from his chair and offered her a kind smile but not a handshake. He noticed the girl lower her hand and place it back in the pocket of her long black button up coat. "I don't mean to offend you its just that the amount of germs spread through your hands it's actually safer to-"

"To kiss. I know. I just prefer not to kiss strangers so soon as just meeting them." Her lips form a soft smile that would make anyone's heart melt. "I'm Libby by the way it's a pleasure to meet you, I've been told so much about you."

Before Spencer could reply the door to Hotchner's office opened and he walked out in a very unhotch like manner, he held a bright smile on his face and his arms were open wide. "Libby it's great to see you again!" He cheered as the two embraced her in a hug. Spencer watched in confusion as his boss wrapped his arms tightly around the slender young women. "You too Aaron, I'm so sorry I haven't been around to see Jack in a while things have just been hectic with school lately and them coming close to graduation in five months."

Her voice was high but not child like, it was soft and clear with an era a maturity not usually found in college students especially girls like her who were commonly stereotyped as brainless sorority girls. She let go of Hotch and gently rubbed his arm. "I wish were meeting under better circumstances though..." She whispered.

"Reid? Why don't you and Libby play a game of chess in my office and I will join you shortly." Hotch walked over to the break room while Libby and Reid walked to the office to play the game. They had set up and Libby pleaded to play the black pieces which didn't really cause questioning to Spencer as he played against many people each having their own 'quirks' for good luck like in poker.

When the unit chief returned he found a very agitated Reid and a smiling Libby looking over a chessboard with black pieces and limited white. Libby had managed to capture Spencer in three different ways as well as get a pawn from one end of the board to the other end making it a queen. Hotch smiled knowing perfectly well that Libby had not gone easy on the genius in order intimidate him. "Alright Lib I think it's time you cut him loose, just end the game please so we can continue."

"Alright Aaron..." Libby sighed moving her piece and calling checkmate before turning to face the older man. "I really do wish I was here on better terms, much better terms. On Monday night at 8:43 pm my uncle Jason Gideon passed away in his sleep. His funeral is tomorrow at nine, he requested in his will to not have it at a church. He wished it to be at the grave sight with only the people named on this list," Libby pulled out a small folded piece of paper with about twenty names written across it in Gideon's messy and curvy penmanship. "He wishes it to not be an FBI or Government funeral but a small gathering around his grave then to Rosemary park for a nice lunch which will be catered and open to anyone who wishes to attend. My uncle has also asks; Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and David Rossi to be his pallbearer's."

Spencer held a withdrawn look in his eyes _"passed away in his sleep."_ His mentor was dead... Sure he had abandoned him, left him to deal with life on his own, being another father figure that just up and left, just leaving a note which the man with a high IQ reread over and over still not understanding fully what was being said... But still Jason Gideon was dead, no chance of him walking through those doors and apologizing, no chance of him meeting his God son, his future wife and children... He was gone..."

"The will, will be read at 5:45 sharp still at after the lunch has ended and everyone has gone home, the only people present are to be the BAU and myself." Libby's voice starting up again shook Spencer from his thoughts, Libby hadn't shed a single tear since she entered the FBI.

"_Aren't members of the families supposed to be wrecks? Hotch is even crying..."_ Spencer thought to himself as he watched the tears roll down the unit chiefs face, even he himself felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mateo Cruz is also welcome if he wishes to attend." With that Libby stood from the room and headed to the door. Before she left she placed a sympathetic hand on Reid's shoulder and a small nod in Hotch's direction. "Well... I will be seeing you tomorrow I hope..." And with that Libby left the room. Both men were stunned for a long time just staring off into space.

That was the way JJ found them when she made it to the office, cooped up in the small office with tear stained faces. "Is everything alright?" JJ questioned as she placed the breakfast goods on the desk in front of her.

"Is everyone here yet?" Hotch asked making eye contact with the blonde.

"Almost we are just waiting for Morgan to finish at the gym."

"Yes sir." JJ hesitated for a moment, Spence hadn't said a word the whole time she was in there. He looked almost...broken... The last time he looked like this was when he was sporting the Kurt Cobain look after Maeve's death.

"I...I... Didn't even know he had a niece..." Reid managed to sputter.

"It's not something he talked about so willingly. You don't have to inform the team with me, you are free stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you Hotch."

/

The team was stunned at the news just delivered by their until chief, each one of them had tear running down their face, each one all had a small hope that Gideon would return one day with an explanation for why he left the way he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: a few things 1) this isn't a happy cheery romance just to let you know 2) it seemed an entire sentence was missing from the last chapter so that kind of weird I know I wrote it... I'll fix that later no worries it was Hotch sending JJ to gather the team right before she replies "yes sir" and 3) feel free to comment, suggest ideas, ask questions whatever you like I'd love to see feedback. **

The team had arrived right on schedule for the funeral it was a very short service just indented for those close to Jason Gideon. The burial site held an estimate of fifteen people each one devastated by the lose of a good man. The men walked the coffin to the grave site then joined everyone else for the ministers sweet words of remorse.

Spencer felt eyes watching him as he held his head low mourning Gideon, across the way Libby was looking at him with intent but her eyes were hollow just a shell of body. _"Had she looked like this yesterday" _Reid thought to himself. Another thing he noticed was that the brunette wasn't crying, everyone on this grave site was crying but Libby. _"Just like yesterday..." _ He could hear JJ and Garcia falling apart behind him; JJ always cries at funerals it didn't matter whose it was mourning death was just something she could never control even as the well put together and full functioning women she was. Garcia also tended to fall apart when it came to death, when Haley died she cried for hours even days from when she was shot until they buried the coffin.

/

After everyone headed out to Rosemary park a white tent was set up in the middle of the field, by the look of the shadows you could guess at least two hundred people were in there if not more.

"Hotch are you sure we're at the right place man?" Morgan asked. No one would have expected this many people to be here for Gideon, not that Gideon didn't know a lot of people but when he fell off the face of the earth he pretty much turned into an FBI legend used to scare the rookies.

"Libby said Rosemary park at noon and it's quarter past so this must be the place." Hotch replied, then he began walking to the tent with everyone traveling behind him. In side there were tables set up all around, a buffet towards the opposite side, a stage holding up a chair, microphone and a blown up picture of Gideon on an easel facing the guests of the festivity. Majority of the guests were acquaintances from around Quantico that Gideon had worked with or taught over the years. No one was in full blown tears, a few tear stained faces but everyone seemed to be fine, they were eating and sharing fawned memories of the man, the man they knew as SSA Gideon not Jason.

"I'm so glad you all could make it!" Libby smiled towards the team before hugging Hotch, then quickly letting go to be acquainted with the team. "I don't think any of us have formally met before, well besides Aaron and I. I'm Libby Gideon, and you are?"

Hotch quickly went through a quick introduction of his team. "This is; SSA Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, our tech analysis Penelope Garcia and you met Dr. Spencer Reid yesterday."

Reid gave an awkward wave while Libby's eyes roamed over Reid which Reid dismissed before replying:"Yes we did yesterday, we played chess in Aaron's office." Libby's eyes were no longer hollow they held a sparkle that caught Reid's attention almost like it wasn't the same girl who just buried her uncle less than an hour ago.

"Well feel free to enjoy the food, and a few people requested to say a few words that's why the mic is set up. You are welcome to say what you wish." Libby smiled and strut off back to the others guests. Her tight black dressed hugged her curves and moved with her body as she walked off causing Morgan to let out a low whistle once Hotch went to go find a table to sit at.

Wham! Garcia's fist connected with her chocolate thunders abdomen catching him off guard and out of breath. "What was that for Momma?" Derek whined.

"That is Gideon's niece show some respect Derek."

"Pretty boy over here has been eyeing her all afternoon why aren't you yelling at him?"

"This is Little G-man we are talking about he doesn't know better and he's not thinking of her like you are! But you knew that. I am very disappointed in you!" Garcia walked off and Morgan trailed behind her trying to redeem himself.

Rossi and JJ erupted in laughter before joining Hotch at the table, soon the whole team was enjoying themselves the best they could. Hotch and Rossi even made their way up the stage to say a few words about Gideon, they talked about how much of a great man he was, how he was a good friend and mentor, that he took care of the team the best he could, and that he had a huge heart even if he didn't show it often. Many of the other speakers were actually people

whose lives Gideon had saved from serial killers, rapists and stalkers.

"Well would you look at that?" JJ giggled pointing over at Libby and a tall dark haired man, they were sitting close together with their heads down sharing flirtatious smiles.

"Is that Justin? Well isn't Libby just lucky." Smiled Garcia.

"I don't get it?" Reid piped in trying to understand why Libby talking to this guy was newsworthy.

"Oh Spence that's Justin from forensics, if he was seven years older and I wasn't married I'd definitely be fighting Pen his attention." Reid just nodded his head in response not really caring for what his best friend told him.

"How come you can fawn over him but I get in trouble when suggest Libby is attractive?" Derek interjected.

"Because we were civil about it Derek." Snarled Garcia.

/

By five thirty everyone had cleared out, the food was being packed away and so were the tables, the only people who still remained were the BAU team, the clean up crew and Libby, the clear up crew left exactly at 5:45 so the brunette made her way over to the last table that was still set. She held two white envelopes and handed one to Hotch and one to Reid.

"You can stay as long as you need, when you are finished could please tell the crew they can renter?"

"It was great seeing you again Libby." Hotch smiled up at the young lady.

"Same to you, I hope we don't wait eight years until we see each other again."

Libby walked around the table to stand behind Reid, she gently placed her hand on his back while she addressed the rest of the team. "It was great to get to meet all of you, I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Her hand slowly crept down Spencer's back causing him the shutter under his touch. "Have a good night." Then she turned and left.

Hotch tore the letter in his hands open: _**"To my dearest friends, **_

_**I walked away and you may never forgive me for what I have done but it needed to be done not only for me but for everyone of you. You have moved from children to great adults who protect the world from the evils it creates, I have never been more proud of anyone in my life, I've seen your accomplishments, the families you have created and the bridges you've built. You've loved and lost just the same as I have but you kept it together, you opened up to each other and created a team I always wished I had (no offence David) and now I leave this world knowing it is safe and well taken care of.**_

_**Gideon"**_

Everyone at the table was smiling with crystal tears in their eyes, no greater words have been spoken about this team in a very long time.

"Would you like us to stay while you read your letter Spencer?" JJ asked stroking his arm.

"No it's alright, I don't live far I'll just walk back when I'm done." Everyone just nodded and headed out each one giving Reid a reassuring pat on the back.

_**"I need you to take care of her Spencer, she is all I had left, she took care of me and now I need someone to look after her. I know it's not what you good at so I'll give you the push she needs help packing up my things be there tomorrow at nine in the morning. Take care of yourself Spencer.**_

_**Gideon"**_

_**/**_

Libby and Justin stumbled through the doorway lips interlocked going hot and heavy. Completely ignoring the rest of the house and starting the tour inside the furthest bedroom behind the closed door. Justin had Libby up against the wall slowly trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He moves his hands from her hips and made their way down to her thighs.

**He continued to ram her head into the wall until she stopped fighting against him, his cold frail hands ran up her side and stopping just below her breasts. He forced his mouth upon hers, it tasted like stale cigarettes.**

Justin roughly grabbed Libby's thighs to pull her up.

**He scratched her thighs when she refused to move them drawing blood from the pressure he continued to use. **

"Stop..." Libby whispered to Justin, but he couldn't hear her over his excelled breathing.

**He just laughed and began to pull her shirt up.**

Justin's hands trailed to the back of the dress attempting to find the zipper.

"I said stop!" Libby screeched using all her force to push Justin away from her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked asked with true concern but made the mistake of brushing the hair off of Libby's face. Suddenly he was on the ground clutching his stomach. Libby had kneed him as hard as she could him hopes to get him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Libby stood over him now holding back tears. "I said get out!"

Justin rose from the floor and grabbed his suit jacket before heading for the door. "You're a crazy Bitch!" He yelled before slamming the door behind him.

Libby slowly slid to the floor letting the tears run freely, for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer appeared at the doorstep of Gideon's home, it was just outside of Quantico a small two bedroom home, little backyard space and one story. The front lights were on indicating to Spencer that Libby was home, he knocked three times before she brunette finally answered.

"Do you mind? No need to be so loud." She held dark circles under her eyes and her body was limp signs of lack of sleep and alcohol consumption.

"I... I was supposed to meet you here this morning... To...to go over Gideon's things..." Reid began to stutter when he realized Libby's lack of pants. She wore only and oversized t-shirt that hung off her shoulder and rested on the top of her thighs.

"When you're done staring you can come in." Libby rolled her eyes before walking further into the house towards the open concept kitchen. Spencer watched with intent as she picked up a clear mug holding clear liquid inside.

"That's not vodka is it?" His question was sincere, this definitely was not the same girl he met two days ago.

"Smells like water, tastes like water, looks like what, must be water." She groaned taking another long sip.

"Vodka shares characteristics of water, both clean and neither smell which is why it is favoured by addicts." This was apparently not the right thing to say... Libby threw down the mug into the sink and walked over to the panicking genius.

"Last room on the right his office is threw the closet doors can't miss it." She turn away and walked towards another closet open the doors to reveal a washer and dryer.

Reid walked down the hall gently opened the door to his mentors room, the only 'bedroom' essentials were a bed and dresser the rest of the room was covered in boxes upon boxes of files. Unsure where to start Spencer opened the closet doors to find a computer and more boxes. _Where am I supposed to start_? He asked himself. Reid was surprised by the sudden sound of running water realizing Libby was probably taking a shower he slowed his breath down and picked up the first box he saw inside was a glass chess board,he lifted the box and carried it to the living room. He set it in the coffee table then sat on the couch to unpack it, slowly one piece at a time laying it on the table careful not to crack it.

"That was his favourite board." Libby placed her hand on his shoulder before walking around to the front of the couch. "He'd want you to have it Spencer."

Libby was now in jeans and a tank top her was tied back in a ponytail with water still dripping from the end. "Libby... Do you want to play."

A soft smile crept up her face as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "I learned to play on this board I know all its secrets." She laughed leaning toward the table.

The two played along and intense game not like the one in Hotch's office both players were taking their time in silence making their moves across the board. Finally Spencer decided to make light conversation. "How did you learn to play so well?"

She moved her knight before answering; "I think three steps ahead, you think six; your three moves and my three moves, you think six, I think 1." He starred in disbelief attempting to figure out what she had told him.

He moved another piece and watched her move her's, minutes later a fateful word left her pale lips resulting in horror to run through his body. "Zugzwang!" Libby smiled down at the game but it faded when she saw the look on Reid's face... He was horrified.

"What? Zugzwang is a situation found in chess and other games wherein one player is put at a disadvantage because they must make a move when they would prefer to pass and not to move. The fact that the player is compelled to move means that his position will become significantly weaker. A player is said to be "in zugzwang" when any possible move will worsen his position."

"I know what it means!" He snapped at her. "Why the hell do you know it?"

"No need to be an asshole! An old friend of uncle Jason's used to visit from time to time when Uncle Jason was traveling he taught me some different chess terms...it was a few years ago... Sorry if they are wrong or offensive..."

"Who taught you?"

"John Curtis, I think it was about two years ago."

"Did Gideon ever say anything to him?"

"He was never around when uncle Jason was home, he would only come to check on me."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry I should have something in the fridge, a sandwich maybe?" Spencer stood up with her and walked to the kitchen Libby pulled out; tomatoes, lettuce, bread, marble cheese and what looked to be ham. Libby went to work on slicing the cheese and lettuce while Spencer chopped the tomatoes. He looked up to find Libby sending him a shy smile before looking back down at the chopping board unfortunately for Spencer he didn't look down fast enough and nearly took off the tip of his left index finger.

"Are you alright Spencer? I think the first aid kit is around here somewhere..." Libby started searching the cabinets while he ran his hand under water. "Got it!" After the wound was clean Libby cleaned it was an alcohol swab then wrapped it up. She sent him to the couch while she finished making the sandwiches.

"Alright you can eat it but promise not to bleed all over it."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you knew how to bandage it properly." He smiled up at the brown eyed girl.

"Oh you're being smart now? Fine no dessert for you."

"There was dessert?"


End file.
